Game Update 10
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 10 Publish Notes, June 2nd, 2009 Highlights *'Introducing Battlefields to Star Wars Galaxies': There are four new PvP regions added to the game. Each is a battlefield complete with its own objectives. To play on one of the battlefields you simply need to use the /battlefield slash command. *'New Rename Command': A /rename command has been added to allow you to rename your character. A character must be at least 90 days old before he/she can be renamed. There is a 90 days wait before the character can be renamed again. Run the /rename command and follow the on screen instructions. *'Community Requests': Introducing "Shared No-Trade"! This new feature allows for a no-trade item to be shared with other characters of the same account. Many no-trade items have already been converted to this new feature. PvP *Introducing Battlefields to Star Wars Galaxies! **There are four new PvP regions added to the game. Each is a battlefield complete with its own objectives. To play on one of the battlefields you simply need to use the /battlefield slash command. ***This will bring up a user interface allowing you to view battlefield status or to queue up for one. ***Players can queue up as a group; the group leader does this, or can queue individually. Groups are chosen at a higher priority than singles. Singles will be used to fill empty places in the battlefield teams. ***Once a battlefield has enough members ready to participate, a gunship will arrive to take you to the battle! **Players have to be members of the Rebel or Imperial army, to join a battlefield. Each faction (team) can have up to 16 players, with a minimum of 4, on the battlefield at a time. **Participating in a Battlefield will award the player Battlefield tokens. You get 5 for winning, 3 for a tie, and 2 for losing. You can then spend these tokens at your factions vendor: ***Imperials: Speak to Staff Sergeant Rothax in Talus' Imperial Outpost ***Rebels: Speak to Staff Sergeant Levardio in Rori's Rebel Military Outpost ***These Staff Sergeants will sell you all new weapons and armor. *Buffs that are normally removed during death, now simply lose 10% of their total duration from their remaining duration if the death was PvP related. *Covert opposite faction players that are dueling will now correctly death blow incapacitated players. *Attacking an incapacitated player in a guild war will now deliver a death blow. Battlefields *Battlefield 1 is named "Massassi Isle" and its objectives are to destroy your enemy command terminals while defending your command terminals. *Battlefield 2 is named "Jungle Warfare" and its objectives are to destroy/defend command terminals, while a central command terminal can be captured repeatedly. *Battlefield 3 is named "Bunker Assault" and its sole terminal objective is in one base, which allows for frantic and fast paced combat. *Battlefield 4 is named "Data Runner" and its objective is to get vital data to a communication tower or prevent data from getting to a communication tower. *Battlefield score board shows the player's faction, kills, assists, captures, deaths, damage, and healing for improved detail in exported lists. *Players in groups should automatically leave their group, when joining a battlefield. A two minute setup time is available to re-group before a battle begins. *Logging out removes you from the battlefield queue, if you are in the queue. *When requesting to be queued into a battlefield, a message is displayed stating that you are attempting to join. *Lopsided teams will be balanced by placing the extra players back to the top of the queue. *A warning that you are being sent to a battlefield is displayed. *Terminal labels show up on the overhead map and are colorized based on who controls them. *Battlefield invitations time out after 30 seconds, to allow for faster back-filling of rejected invitations. *Waypoints to objectives are purple and are displayed when an objective is in danger. *GCW diminishing returns are now a flat 10% per deathblow up to 50% maximum penalty. Game Play *A /rename command has been added to allow you to rename your character. A character must be at least 90 days old before he/she can be renamed. There is a 90 days wait before the character can be renamed again. Run the /rename command and follow the on screen instructions. Community Requests *Introducing "Shared No-Trade"! This new feature allows for a no-trade item to be shared with other characters of the same account. Many no-trade items have already been converted to this new feature. User Interface *Build-A-Buff now displays the recipient's name while you are building the buff. *The Emperor has begun cracking down on illegal enhancement shops! All Entertainers must now register their enhancement packages with the Empire. This step is done for you automatically but requires a small amount of participation from the Entertainer applying the enhancement. *Build-a-Buff window now supports Double-Clicking to add/remove buffs to or from a buff package. NPC *NPC's spamming a response to clicking on them repeatedly has been fixed. Spy *Due to some of the changes to your expertise, you have had your expertise's reset upon logging in. *When Without a Trace expires, it will now go into smoke bomb stealth. *Fixed issue with razor cat heroic jewelry set bonus using diminishing returns. *Protective armor expertise now also protects energy. *Balanced armor now requires you to purchase all 4 points in Protective armor. *Opportunity now increase crit chance by 2% per point. *Jagged Edge now only gives 5% damage increase per point. *Reduced how often assassins mark procs. *Fixed Cooldown firing when you attempt to go into sneak while in diversion (from decoy). *Without a Trace is now tied to Smoke Bomb. **This means that if you have WaT, when you use Smoke Bomb, it will automatically call WaT. **The WaT command has been removed. *Covert Mastery has now been tied to Without a Trace. **This means your DoTs will only clear when you use WaT (now tied to Smoke Bomb). *There is now a five second recourse debuff on spies who attack from stealth. **This means if you attack from stealth, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can go invisible again. **Without a Trace will still put you in stealth. Beast Master *Fixed issue with Beast Supplement E listing Condor Dragons, when really F is for them. Storyteller *Droid 8T88 and Mustafarian Costumes are now available for purchase from the storyteller vendor. *Costumes you already know will be marked as such in the vendor list of a storyteller vendor. Note that you will have to refresh the window if you learn a costume while it is open. *When you examine Costume Instructions, it will show whether or not you already know that costume. *Costume instructions purchased from a storyteller vendor are no longer No Trade. *You may now specify how many holoshrouds you would like to purchase instead of having to purchase them one at a time. *Fixed some issues where special effects were visible to players who were not part of that storyteller's story. *Storyteller prop "Supply Palette 01" can now be properly deployed. *You may not use a costume while a Force Ghost. Smugglers *The expertise "Quick Fix" has been disconnected from the Lucky line of expertise, due to it being an unrelated expertise for that tree. Medic *Reduced Serotonin Boost and Cure Afflictions Action cost by roughly 25%. GCW *GCW points have a bonus inside of battlefields of 50% and GCW points are distributed normally outside of battlefields. *GCW Decay has been reduced by roughly 20%. **Amount to offset Decay is now: ***Lieutenant approximately 6000 ***Captain approximately 6500 ***Major approximately 7200 ***Lieutenant colonel/commander 8200 ***Colonel approximately 9600 ***General approximately 12000 CTS *Characters on free CTS source galaxies that do not qualify for free CTS are now available for paid CTS from the CTS web page. Content *Speak with Hraykken Bender, one of the Leaders of the Meatlumps gang, at the Meatlump Hideout in Coronet to start a new set of quests that make a start at continuing the Legacy quest line. Keep an eye out for some familiar faces along the way! **New Level Content in the 62-65 level range. **If you haven't yet gained access to the Meatlump Hideout, look for some Meatlump Stooges in Coronet to get started. City House Packup *Overview **If your character owns a structure inside of a Player City, you are now required to log in with that character at least 1 time in a 90 day period. Both Citizens and Non-Citizens are affected by this rule. Failure to log in over a 90 day period will result in: ***Your structure being flagged for packup (Zoning Violation) ***Your character being removed as a Citizen of that Player City (if you were a Citizen) *Safe House System **We understand that there may be circumstances that prevent a character from logging in within a 90 day period due to real life situations; such as Military Deployment. In order to assist these structure owners and their community, Mayors have been given the ability to ‘protect’ a limited number of their Citizens if needed. The following is a rundown of how the ‘Safe House’ system works: ***Mayors can access the Safe House options via the City Terminal. ***Mayors can only protect Citizens. Non-Citizens can not be protected. ***A Mayor can protect up to 20% of the required citizens for the City’s current level. ****Level 1 City can protect 1 Citizen. ****Level 2 City can protect 2 Citizens. ****Level 3 City can protect 3 Citizens. ****Level 4 City can protect 6 Citizens. ****Level 5 City can protect 8 Citizens. **Only structures inside of the City Limits can be protected. Structures outside of the city are not affected by this system. Structures inside of a different City will be flagged for packup if they qualify. *Citizens that are ‘protected’ will receive the following benefits: **Protected Citizens will remain Citizens while they are protected. **Protected Citizens’ structures, if inside of the City offering protection, will not be flagged for packup (Zoning Violation). *Down-Ranking/De-Ranking Cities **If a Player City down-ranks and exceeds its ‘Safe House’ maximum limit, the Mayor will have 4 days to correct the discrepancy. After 4 days, any Safe House overages will be automatically corrected by the Safe House system. If a Safe House is removed due to an overage, the Citizen that has logged in most-recently will be removed – this will continue until the Player City Safe House count is within the limits of the system. *Packup Requirements **The following criteria must be met at the time of packup in order for the system to successfully pack up a structure that is flagged as a ‘Zoning Violation’: ***The Player City must be at least 3 weeks old in order for structures to be flagged for inactivity. ***The owner must be offline for 90+ days. ***The structure must be inside of a Player City at the time of packup. ***The structure can not be protected by the Mayor at the time of packup. *Note: This system is separate from the original House Packup System. There are no rewards for packing up houses under the City House Packup System. Bug Fixes *Fixed abilities that determine action costs based on percentage, rather than flat amounts, not taking the general action cost reduction modifier into account when charging action. This affects the following abilities: **Medic: ***Bacta Corruption ***Blood Cleansers ***Cure Affliction ***Electrolyte Drain ***Rheumatic Calamity ***Revive Player ***Area Revive ***Resuscitate Player ***PVP Area Revive ***PVP Resuscitate Player ***Serotonin Boost ***Serotonin Purge ***Thyroid Rupture **Spy: ***Smoke Bomb **Entertainer: ***Void Dance ***Unhealthy Comfort **Beast Master: ***Heal Beast (Mark 1) ***Heal Beast (Mark 2) ***Heal Beast (Mark 3) ***Revive Beast *POB Ships once again have a Permissions option when accessing the Ship Permissions Terminal. *Beast Encoder: Fixed an issue that could cause a beast encoder on a POB ship to stop working. **NEW: A Beast Encoder in your structure or POB ship will always offer the option to reclaim any pets stored within it even when the device might otherwise be inactive or not working. **NEW: In the event that a beast encoder stops working for whatever reason, you will have the option to reboot the device in an attempt to re-activate it. Rebooting the device will not harm any beasts stored within it. *Fixed an issue that caused various spawners stop spawning mobs. *Various 'instant respawn' locations have been given a delay before they will respawn mobs. * Vendors in a structure that is re-deeded or destroyed will now move to their owners Datapad. Category:Updates